


Family Dinner

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

Natasha has been taking photos of the family as they talk, cook, settle and eat dinner. Eleanor seems amused, happy even, if a little bemused by her older sister's sudden keen need to document everything. She's never challenged it, not once, she can't bring herself to challenge it. Not when they are all here. 

Katie smiles even as she settles with John at her side, the two girls sat opposite, talking and laughing still further. Katie hasn't spoken up for a while, she is happier when she can relax, alone, with John, but she's also happy to sit and eat with the children and John and listen to them all talk. Natasha soon falls silent, settling to eat. Eleanor has seemed a little tired lately and yet she seems happy here, with them all. John is, as always, gentle. He has smiled slightly when the girls eat then race off, talking together, then heading upstairs. Alone with John, however, she is still silent. She can't help but be amused by how quietly John eats, staring at her. 

"What?"

"You seem so... happy."

"I am. With you... with the girls. I'm happy here."

"You love your job though... don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just... miss you, sometimes."

"I miss you too, but we need to work. Together or apart."

Katie sighs, then, speaks softly. 

"Just come to bed... alright?"


End file.
